


Bedtime Stories

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: 4nin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleeping Together, dirty dirty Massu, jealous Tegoshi, member ai, oblivious Koyama, porn to celebrate my 100th fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: When all four share a Ryokan room together, Massu decides to tell Shige a few ideas he has.





	Bedtime Stories

It's about 1am when Shige feels a movement from the futon next to him. "Massu.." Shige whimpers, shifting when he feels the older man's hand cleverly sliding underneath his shirt, exploring soft skin.  
  
"What if Tegoshi hears us? He's gonna pick on us for the rest of the week"  
  
"Then you better kept quiet," Massu chuckles as he bites Shige's earlobe, the younger squirming on his futon.  
  
"Fuck you," Shige gasps and Massu grins.  
  
"Should I stop?" He asks sweetly and pinches one nipple casually and Shige bites his own knuckle.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Shige hisses in the darkness as Massu's lips then latch onto his neck, another chuckle drowning out and Shige feels it vibrating against his skin, deep and dark, the blanket suddenly feeling way too hot.  
  
"How about we include him?"  
  
"Huh? Who?" Shige asks puzzled in the dazed state of his mind.  
  
"Tegoshi. Kei-chan too"  
  
"Whaaat?" Shige unnecessarily drags out as if Massu had asked him to walk along the Chinese wall per handstand.  
  
"Would you like that, Shige?" Massu asks as his tongue trails lazily around the other's earlobe, "us three taking care of you?"  
  
"Hnnn," Shige humms as he writhes in the other's embrace, "yeah, I guess" He admits as his body begins to react to the thought.  
  
"We could all have our way with you," Massu goes on, "I could be behind you when you're all naked and ready, sliding my hard cock against your cleft, making you all needy while Tegoshi licks your cock on his knees and Kei-chan would watch touching himself"  
  
"Massu!" Shige exlaims a bit too loudly and Massu places his finger on Shige's lips.  
  
"Just some thoughts I had I wanted to share with you," he says while Shige is barely able to breathe while listening to Massu's dirty words.  
  
"You want me to tell you more?" Massu asks, nibbling on Shige's earlobe and the other thinks. It's not often that you get to know what's on Masuda Takahisa's mind, let alone such lewd things. Besides, it turns him on, admittedly so. After a few moments, he nods. Massu smiles against his neck.  
  
"I would be the first to take you, stretch you and fill you while Tegoshi would begin to suck on your dick, making it swell on his warm tongue, sucking you until you almost cum and then stop while I thrust inside you slowly. Kei-chan would get lonely and pull in Tegoshi for a kiss, making you watch. We would love to see you fall apart, mewl and beg and I would pull out before I cum and taint your back with my cum while Kei-chan would be there to kiss you instead. We can tie you up, too, so you would be at our mercy completely, begging for us to fuck you"  
  
Massu doesn't touch Shige much, just lazy fingertips trailing along his arm but his words are enough to make Shige whimper.  
  
"You would arch your back and look over your shoulder and you would see Kei-chan pumping his cock, red and swollen, getting reading for your slick little fuckhole, then pushing inside, still loose from me and I would lean back and watch as Tegoshi would bent down to lick your little hole first, lick you all over, stroking himself before Kei-chan pushes in"

Shige tries his best to hold back a groan but he feels it's impossible so he bites the nearest pillow. He's hella aroused, he wants to be touched but on the other hand he wants Massu to go on, hear more, see how far he can take him. He feels like Massu is actually _doing him_ with words. His butt involuntarily rubs back against Massu's very present arousal and he wonders how much self-control the man has.  
  
"Kei-chan would go fast," Massu continues with that low, deep voice as his right hand slides around Shige's form to slide underneath his shirt to caress his chest, one finger playing with a nipple, "he would not be able to control himself with how good you feel, hot and tight and he wants to be as close to you as possible because his heart is a bubbly overflowing pot of love for you"  
  
Shige's heart makes a little jump at that.  
  
"Tegoshi would kiss you, then, just his tongue sticking out, swirling against yours and he would then lean down to lick over your nipples, hot and wet while looking up at you, teasingly touching your dick but not enough, since he still wants to fuck you"  
  
"Oh God, Taka," Shige moans quietly, unable to form a clear thought in his brain.  
  
"He wants you so much, the noisy one, he wants to take you and take pride in making you cum," Massu goes on, his breath tickling Shige's ear, "and when Kei-chan is done, falling back against me exhausted, I would ruffle his hair and we would lazily watch how Tegoshi would take you, pushing in slowly but then going hard and fast with the intention of getting you off."  
  
"Taka.. I .. " Shige blushes a deep red, "I can't take this anymore, fuck, I need you to touch me"  
  
"Hmm, Shige," Massu whispers against Shige's neck as his hand dissappears inside Shige's waistband.  
  
"Would you like that?" Massu asks as he begins to pump Shige with his large, warm hand, just the right amount of pressure, "would you want to get off like that?"  
  
"Yess.. yes.. oh God yes" Shige can only squirm, coming faster than he would like to admit at a few hard and determined strokes by Massu, and Massu holds him tight, whispering soothing things into his ear. When Shige comes down from his high, his own hand sneaks behind him and he hears a low growl as his hand slips inside Massu's pants. Just a few gasps are heard as Shige strokes him until Massu bites his neck as he comes, silently, but Shige feels Massu's vibrations all over his body.  
  
Massu holds him tight, pressing lazy kisses on Shige's neck, nuzzling his head close until they dooze off, Massu holding him firmly until day breaks.  
  
***  
  
"That's not fair," Tegoshi pouts the next morning when all four sit around the breakfast table, "I want to be included in your little bedtime stories, too!"  
  
Massu drinks his miso soup as if nothing happened and Shige feels his face burning. Only Koyama looks around from one to the other. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"You were the only one being sound asleep last night," Tegoshi just says offended, munching his rice.  
  
Koyama purses his lips.  
  
"You were included, Yuya" Massu says as he puts the bowl down, "just not actively."  
  
Tegoshi crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I want to be included actively"  
  
"You have to ask Shige, then" Massu says and all three look into the general direction of Shige.  
  
"Shut up," Shige mutters, still blushing.  
  
Tegoshi laughs and pats Shige's shoulder. "I already have an idea how to convince Shige-chan into saying yes," he says and Shige looks at him.  
  
Tegoshi's eyes sparkle.  
  



End file.
